What the world really needs
by ttobba95
Summary: You say the world needs Frank West. I say you're wrong. I say, what the world really needs, is Chuck Greene


(A.N) Hello there people! I have returned! Yes! After a few weeks of waiting (it felt like longer to me) I am back to try once more (and hopefully succeed) to give you something to do by reading my stories!

O.K. big dramatic speech over. Sorry for wasting a few seconds of your time.

Enjoy the fic please!

(P.S) A copy of Dead Rising 2 for Xbox 360 belongs to me. Everything else about it belongs to Capcom/Capcom Vancover (Blue Castle Games).

_The Friend_

Fortune City... Fortune's End...

I've tried my best to put it all behind me. And i have, except for one small thing.

_You._

I could forget the zombies and i could forget the drowsyness and lack of sleep from staring at those monitors all the time. I could let the images of people crying for help atop tables and ledges slip from my mind. I'll admit it took a while to forget about TK and Sullivan's betrayal, but with time i managed to let it go.

But I can't let go of you. The more i try, the more tears end up falling.

Chuck Greene: Motorcross champion. Now hero of Fortune City and, in some late reports, Savior of Still Creek. The guy who risked everything to save his daughter and clear his name. The guy who uncovered the Phenotrans conspiracy and tried to reveal it to the world.

The guy who died trying...

It's been a year. I've had a whole year to put the Fortune City outbreak and everything about it behind me. It's just you. Why can't i forget you?

In my dreams i see you, smiling and having fun with Katey. In my nightmares however, i see **that **again. That one moment of you that has sealed a place in the darkest part of my dreams.

The roof of the bunker, the helicopter.. the backpack.. TK, the zombies...

_"Go! Take care of Katey!"_

I often wake in cold sweat after seeing that for the millionth time. It still scares me. Watching them take you from us, never to be seen again.

Katey sometimes dreams about it too. She tells me. I'm taking care of her, just like you told me.

She needs you. I... i need you.

But you're not here anymore.

So why can't i just let you go?

I don't know, but i keep trying, though it often ends up in tears. The more i try, the more i cry.

Tears for Chuck Greene.

* * *

><p><em>The Daughter<em>

Daddy...

Why'd you have to go?...

It's been some time now, Daddy. I'm nine now. Stacey says i'm doing well. She knows by now i'd do anything to make you... proud.

Do you think i've been doing good Dad? I do it for you.

I remember, you would always tell me.. i was your best girl, that you would do... anything for me.

_"I will not stop until you are safe. Nothing is more important than that."_

I want you to know... that i'm grateful for.. everything you've done for me... for us...

And.. i want to say.. I'm sorry!

I'm sorry that you had to keep finding medicine and doing dumb stuff to get my medicine. I'm sorry that i kept you from doing whatever you wanted to do. I'm sorry that i didn't do anything about the bad people on the roof! I let go of the backpack and you went back for it and you.. you... I'm so sorry!

You said... that you'd do anything.. for me.. you didn't have to! I was just happy when you were with me, talking to me and playing games... It's not the same without you!

I still need you Daddy. Part of me hated this past year because you wern't a part of it!

Well, i just hope.. that you're in a better place now.. and you get to see mommy again..

I love you, Daddy..

* * *

><p><em>The Partner<em>

_"The world needs Frank West!". _Sometimes i wish you hadn't said that, rook. Makes me think.

Sure i've saved a bunch of people and killed a few crazies but, at the end of the three days, all i really did was snap a few pictures and get lucky a lot.

With you, it's different. Sure there's still the whole luck thing but, you had a reason to survive. I was mostly in it for the publicity. You were in it for your daughter. There's a big difference.

You told me all about it. How you spent four days in Fortune risking life and limb to accuire your little girl's Zombrex. How Phenotrans paid TK to start the outbreak and then him and that Leon guy stabbed you in the back by setting you up as the fall guy. It really makes me wish i had got there sooner. Maybe i could have helped. I would have gladly lended a spare Zombrex for your Katey.

It sort of makes me sad, Chuck. Thinking that your daughter is out there, right now, crying for her father.

She still needs you, rook. Don't need to be a genius to know that.

I think that that Stacey chick you talked about needs you as well. Just saying.

You said that the world needs Frank West. I say you're wrong.

I say, what the world really needs, is Chuck Greene.

(A.N) The end. Sorry if it felt rushed.


End file.
